


Secrets

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Song fic, secrets - Mary Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Song fic - Thomas is sitting in therapy with Emile, the sides telling them all the things that they need to touch onSecrets - Mary Lambert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Secrets

Secrets - Mary Lambert

Here’s another of my song fic nonsenses. 

Everytime I hear this song I think of Emile. So I just wanted to paint a picture of like.. Thomas is sitting in a therapy session - either imagined so Emile is just as imaginary as the sides, or in real life so Emile can not see the sides. Or its real life and Emile can see them anyway. Who knows. 

Thomas is sitting in a comfy seat, Emile across from him. The sides are sitting in chairs in a little half circle behind Thomas. 

They’re the ones who pop up to say the main lines of the song, as though they’re either telling Emile their collective issues that contribute to being part of one whole, or encouraging Thomas to admit these things about himself to Emile. Then what Thomas and Emile are saying make up the chorus. It’s not super involved, I just like the lines from each other of the boys and I wanted to share.  
  


“I've got bi-polar disorder.” - Janus  
“My shit's not in order.” - Virgil  
“I'm overweight.” - Roman  
“I'm always late.” - Patton  
“I've got too many things to say.” - Virgil  
“I rock mom jeans, cat earrings.” - Patton  
“Extrapolate my feelings.” - Logan  
“My family is dysfunctional.” - Roman  
“But we have a good time killing each other.” - Remus

“They tell us from the time we're young, to hide the things that we don't like about ourselves, inside ourselves.” - Emile

“I know I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else. Well I'm over it.” - Thomas

“I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are) I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are) So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what” - Thomas

“I can't think straight, I'm so gay.” - Roman  
“Sometimes I cry a whole day” - Patton  
“I care a lot,” - Virgil  
“-use an analog clock.” - Logan  
“And never know when to stop” - Remus  
“And I'm passive,” - Patton  
“-aggressive.” - Janus  
“I'm scared of the dark and the dentist.” - Virgil  
“I love my butt and won't shut up.” - Roman  
“And I never really grew up.” - Remus

“They tell us from the time we're young, to hide the things that we don't like about ourselves, inside ourselves.” - Emile

“I know I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else. Well I'm over it.” - Thomas

“I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are) I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are) So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what” - Thomas 

“I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are), secrets are I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are (secrets are), secrets are So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o what So-o-o-o-o (what)” - Thomas and Sides


End file.
